


Come by Wild Sea

by nonebutyou



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonebutyou/pseuds/nonebutyou
Summary: From the second he got Will's towel off, Paul was in control.Will was happy to let him have it. Mostly.





	Come by Wild Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This fic continues on from the opening scene on Tuesday, May 8th.

By the time the back of Will’s knees hit his bed, he had to make himself break their kiss to catch his breath. Paul didn't let him go far, trailing a line of biting kisses along his jaw and pressing so closely that every inch of him felt warmed through. He was distractingly intense today, so much so that Will barely noticed the firm hands at his hips encouraging him backwards and down, Paul’s weight settling heavily over him.

‘If this is what happens when we don't see each other for a day,’ Will mused, taking advantage of Paul’s shirt slipping up to get his hands on bare skin, ‘you're going to start seeing me a lot less. Maybe just once a week.’

Paul’s laugh was muffled against Will’s shoulder. He licked over the last of the water clinging stubbornly there. ‘Well, that and the way you answered the door. Still warm and wet from the shower, in nothing but a towel… I wouldn't mind seeing that once a week.’

‘Hey, I’m starting to feel a little objectified here,’ Will said, smiling as he tugged Paul up for a kiss. ‘Okay. No clothes and you want me straight from the shower. Anything else?’

Paul’s response was an almost sly, little smirk that set off a spark of déjà vu in Will. He didn't have the chance to do more than wonder why before Paul followed it up with a slow roll of his hips, his smirk growing at the surprised hitch in Will’s breath.

‘How about forgetting the towel altogether?’ he asked, bending to bite gently at Will’s throat. ‘Just come open the door for me. I’ll help dry you off.’

Will could tell Paul was in a mood to tease, his movements languid and offering just enough contact to frustrate. It was different to their usual urgency and eagerness to get their hands on each other, and anticipation coiled low in Will’s stomach as he tried to rut up against Paul.

‘Yeah? How are you going to do that?’

Paul hummed thoughtfully, mouthing wetly down his chest. ‘You’re a writer, Will. Use your imagination.’

He couldn't help closing his eyes and doing just that, hyper-aware of each touch drifting steadily lower. He was so hard it was verging on painful, his dick straining for attention Paul wasn't giving. Paul could get him from zero to sixty in a second on any given day, but this was something else entirely.

‘Thinking nice thoughts?’ Paul asked. He sounded amused.

‘Yes. But they could be a lot nicer,’ Will replied, pointedly pushing down on Paul’s shoulders.

Paul caught his wrists and pressed them onto the bed, fingers splayed and palms flat. He laid a soft kiss on the tip of Will’s cock, hardly more than a brush of air. Will moaned and held himself obediently still while he waited for more.

Except it didn't come. His eyes flew open when he felt the bed dip as Paul pushed himself up and to his feet.

‘Where are you going?’ Will demanded, propped up on his elbows. His frustration must have been obvious, but Paul only stooped to take his shoes off, looking unfairly composed.

‘Nowhere,’ Paul said. He studied Will for a moment, and Will was suddenly reminded of the fact that while he was completely naked, Paul had still been wearing shoes up until a second ago. He was torn between covering himself up and preening under Paul’s full attention.

‘Good things come to those who wait,’ Paul continued impassively. The corners of his mouth twitched when Will gave him an unimpressed look. ‘Lie back down and stay like that, Will. Don't touch yourself.’

Will was tempted to ignore him out of spite, but there was something in Paul’s eyes that stopped him. This Paul was one he’d only glimpsed since their relationship began, so different to the Paul who was consciously careful with him, letting him take the lead, following his impulses. And he loved that, but he couldn't deny he was enjoying this role reversal.

He tracked Paul’s progress around the room, watching him disappear into the bathroom. There was no sound except water running very briefly; he guessed Paul was making him wait, keeping him on edge. When Paul finally came back out, he collected condoms and lube from the nightstand and stopped at the foot of the bed, tossing them next to Will.

‘Huh. Looks like you _can_ do what you're told with the right incentive,’ he said with a grin, stripping his shirt off and unbuttoning his jeans. He did it slowly enough that even though Will _knew_ it was another deliberate tease, that Paul was playing with him, he still had to bite his tongue to keep from begging Paul to hurry up. He was starting to feel like he was going to crawl right out of his own skin.

Will shrugged, trying to make it look careless. ‘After I visited you at your place that first time, I never needed an incentive to do what you wanted.’

That infuriating composure seemed to crack a little. Paul eyed Will speculatively as he finally tossed aside his jeans.

‘Who’s doing the objectifying now?’ he asked, but the interested heat in his expression made it seem like an absentminded comment. He sat down, just beyond reach, and put a hand on Will’s thigh, fingers nudging between his legs. ‘What would you have done if I didn't stop you that day, Will?’

Will bit his lip, making a show out of giving the question careful thought. ‘I think… a lot of things. But what I wanted most was to get on my knees and find out what your dick looked like under that tow—’

Paul was on him so fast that Will broke off into a startled moan halfway through the word. He pushed his fingers through Paul’s hair purely for something to ground him as Paul sucked him down, warm and wet and focused like his only goal in life was to make Will come. He was vaguely aware of Paul shifting between his legs and an arm pinning him down, stopping the restless jerks of his hips.

A dry touch at his entrance, skimming lightly around, made him gasp. Will slid his grip onto Paul’s shoulders and heard himself whimper. ‘I can’t— Oh, God, Paul. Wait, wait—’

Paul drew back, his mouth dragging so agonisingly slowly along Will’s dick that Will arched up in spite of himself. ‘Do you need me to stop?’

Will shook his head frantically. ‘No, don't, please. I just— I want _more_. Please?’

‘Okay.’ Paul seemed to understand, dropping a kiss on the back of his hand. ‘Okay, I’ve got you. Hold on a little longer for me.’

Paul’s lips closed around him again, less tightly this time, keeping Will’s orgasm hovering just out of reach with light, almost lazy flicks of his tongue. It was still distracting enough that only the snap of a plastic cap closing alerted Will to what Paul planned next. He reacted instinctively, pressing down into the slick fingers working into him and stretching him out. It all felt so good; he rocked helplessly back and forth, not knowing which sensation to chase after.

By the time Paul sat up, mouth and fingers wet, it was like Will was moving through honey. He moaned softly at the loss.

‘Shh, I’ve got you,’ Paul promised again. There was a pause as he reached for the condom, and then no time at all before the head of his cock was pushing into Will.

Will held his breath until Paul sank all the way in. He felt flushed and almost uncomfortably full, like he always did when Paul fucked him. It never stopped him from urging Paul on, from wanting to feel the slick, intimate slide inside him.

They both groaned deeply when Paul began thrusting, building up to a hard and fast fuck. He was watching Will closely, eyes dark as he gripped Will’s calves, keeping him spread out and open.

‘I want to see you get yourself off,’ Paul said, the words coming out between short, sharp pants. ‘I want you to come before I do.’

Will did as he was told and reached for his dick under Paul’s intent gaze. He gave himself a long, luxurious stroke and kept going, unconsciously trying to match the pace of Paul’s thrusts. It became harder to concentrate, his mind starting to blank out from sheer pleasure.

A scrape of teeth over his knee brought him out of his head and back to Paul.

‘Come on, Will. Let me see you,’ Paul coaxed. His thrusts were getting sloppier, but he never looked away from Will.

In the end, it was Paul’s expression that finished him off, that hot, unfamiliar wildness that had convinced him to do as Paul asked earlier. Will knew he would never, ever get used to the heady feeling of seeing just how much Paul wanted him.

He came all over his own stomach with one final stroke and Paul followed quickly, shoving hard into Will and grinding out the last of his orgasm. They stayed curled over each other for a little while, breathing heavily.

Will stretched his legs after Paul had carefully pulled out, relishing the sharp ache of his muscles, and sighed when he saw the mess he'd made on himself. ‘Great. I get to have my second shower of the day now.’

Paul leaned over to kiss him. ‘Go, then. But I get to dry you off after.’

He laughed when Will stumbled on his way out of bed.

 _Death by Paul Narita,_ Will thought as he looked at himself, wide-eyed in the bathroom mirror. He couldn't think of a better way to go.


End file.
